L's Sugar Problem
by WaterPixy
Summary: L has a sugar problem! Light wants to help. lets see how this all works out!
1. Cookies

**Death note, L's Sugar Problem.**

Light: "How many of them are you planning on eating?" *looks amused*

L: *pries eyes from the computer screen to look at the now almost empty tray of donuts*

"as many as it takes to solve the kira case."

Light: "you think donuts are going to solve the kira case?"

L: "Of cores not, that is an impossibility"

Light: *Face-palm* "how many of them _have_ you eaten?" *looks amused _and_ confused*

L: "Not important." *looks at the empty box of donuts* "Watari, could you go out and get more of these…" *looks around franticly and then picks up a panda cookie and starts to nibble on it*

Light: "don't you think you've had enough?"

L: "I can stop when I want!" *grabs more panda cookies and turns chair to face away from Light *

Light: * gives a what-ever look and moves across the room so that the chain that binds them is no longer wrapped up in the chair *

"ok, then stop."

L: "I don't want to!" *turns chair away from Light, again.*

Light: *moves across the room once more*

L: *hides fist full of panda cookies*

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "WHAT?" *turns chair, again*

Light: *turns chair back* "you have a problem."

L: "I do not!"

Light: "than prove it,"

L: "how?"

Light: "give me the cookies."

L: "NO!"

Light: :RYUZAKI! You have a problem, a sugar problem." *pulls L out of the chair so fast, he drops the cookies*

L: "what are you doing? My cookies?"

Light: *drags L into the other room and locks the door*

L: "MY COOKIES!"

_Ok that's all for now, this is my first fanfic EVER!_

_Pleas, please, please, comment!_

_I want to know what you think!_

_WaterPixy out._


	2. The Kitchen

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem. Chapter Two.**

L: "MY COOKIES!"

Light: "And you said you didn't have a problem,"

L: "If I said I did have a problem, would you let me have my cookies?"

Light: "_Do _you have a problem?"

L: "NO!"Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "WHAT?" *Fists pounds door!*

Light: "You _do_ have a problem."

L: "Ok I have a problem….."

Light: "Really?"

L: "NO!"

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "WHAT!" *Fists pounds door! Again.*

Light *Sigh.*

L: "Light, give me the key."

Light: "No."

L: "Give me THE KEY!"

Light: "NO!"

L: "LIGHT!"

Light: "WHAT?"

L: "GIVE ME THE KEY!"

Light: *Stares at L.*

L: *Stares at Light.*

Light:…..

L:…..

Light: "No key for you."

L: *Fists pounds door*…. *Eyes light up. Runs to the light switch*

Light: "What are you doing?"

L: *Evil laugh*

Light: "Aww crap,"

L: "Aww yeaaaa" *flips light switch*

Light & L: "WE'R IN THE KITCHEN!"

_Ok that's all for now._

_Second fanfic EVEVR!_

_Please, please, please comment!_

_WaterPixy saying "Bye!"_


	3. Donuts & Lollipops

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem. Chapter Three.**

L & Light: "WE'R IN THE KITCHEN!"

L: "Yess!" *starts running to the cabinet*

Light: "Oh no you don't!" *pulls on chain*

L: *Stops and gets pulled backwards into mid air*

L: *gets pulled forwards into mid air*

Light: *crashes into L*

L: *crashes into Light*

Light: "Oww!"

L: "COOKIES!"

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "WHAT!"

Light:…..

L:…..

Light: "You have a problem."

L: "You already tooled me that."

Watari: "Ryuzaki,"

Light: "crap, the donuts,"

L: "WATARI, IN HERE,"

Watari: "the door to locked,"

L: "BREAK IT DOWN!"

Light: "NO!"

Watari: "whats going on?"

Light: "nothing, Go away!"

L: "NO, Wa-

Light: *Covers L's mouth* "if you call him back, I will through the rest of the cookies in the trash!"

L: *pulls away from light* *_whispers_"if I stay quiet will you let me have the cookies?"*

Light: "no."

L: "WAT-

Light: *covers L's mouth, again*

L: *pulls away from Light, again. Starts looking around franticly, again*

Light: "what are you doing?"

L: *smiles, gets up and goes and sits down on the floor on the other side of the counter*

Light: "Ryuzaki, what _are_ you doing?"

L: *_**crunch, crunch, crunch,….**_*

Light *gets up and moves across the kitchen* "RYUZAKI!"

L: WHAT? *_**crunch, crunch.…**_*

Light: "give me the lollipop!"

L: "NO!"

_Ok that's plenty for now._

_Please, please, pleeeease, comment,_

_What you think means a lot._

_WaterPixy says "Bye-bye"_


	4. L Gives it All Up

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem, Chapter four.**

L: "NO!"

Light: "YES, GIMMIE!" *Grabs at candy*

L: *Pulls lollipop quickly away from Light and starts running to the other side of the kitchen* _**crunch, crunch…**_*

Light: *Gets pulled along with L*

L: "STOP CHASING ME!" *_**crunch…**_*

Light: "IM NOT CHASING YOU,"

L: *Stops running. _**crunch, crunch…**_*

Light: "WE-" *crashes into L*

L: *_**crunch, crunch….**_* "Here, now you can stop chasing me."

Light: "I wasn't chasing you, we're attached, remember?"

L: "Oh yea," *hands Light an empty lolli stick*

Light: "You are unbelievable."

L: "What is it to you what my sugar intake is?"

Light: "Well, you have me chained to you 24/7 and it's been bugging me."

L: "Then don't watch me eat."

Light: "Where did you get that lollipop anyway?"

L: "My pocket."

Light: "How many more do you have?"

L: "None…." *Takes a step back*

Light: "Ryuzaki…."

L: "WHAT-I-u-umm-what?"

Light:…..

L: "What?"

Light: "How many more do you have?" *Holds out hand*

L:…..

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "STOP THAT!"

Light: "Give me the candy!"

L: "What makes you so sure that I even have more candy?"

Light: "Because your you,"

L: *Sigh* "Here," *Hands one lollipop*

Light: *Raises eye brows*

L: "What?"

Light:…..

L: "What?"

Light: "Come on Ryuzaki,"

L: "Fine," *Reaches into pocket and pulls out a hand full of candy*

Light: "Ok is that a-"

L: "Wait," *Pulls out three more hand fulls*

Light:…..

L: "Oh, and," *Reaches into other pocket. Pulls out three more hand fulls*

Light: "U-umm, is that all?"

L: "Umm,"

Light: (*_Thinks*_-_there's more?_)

L: *Pulls out a bag of gummy bears out of each back pocket*

Light: "Is that all now?"

L: "I think so."

Light: "You think?"

L: "I didn't have as much on me as I do most of the time."

Light: "You have more than that most of the time? Where do you keep it?"

_Ok that's all, for the moment._

_Iv said it before and il say it again_

_Please, please, please comment!_

_What you think really does mean a lot._

_WaterPixy Says "STOP STAREING AT ME-Um-I mean, Bye"_


	5. Green Gummy Bears are the Best

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem, Chapter five.**

Light: "You have more than that most of the time? Where do you keep it?"

L: "Not important. So what do you plan on doing now that you have all my, sweet, sugary, colorful, wonderful….*Sigh*"

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "Stares off into space*

Light: "Ryuzaki?"

L: "Huu-wha- what? CANDY!"

Light: "You have a major problem."

L: "Well?"

Light: "Well what?"

L: "What are you going to do with my candy?"

Light: "Guess,"

L: "No, y-you can't!"

Light: "Yes, I can."

L: "NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SAVE THAT MANY GREEN GUMMY BEARS IN ONE BAG?"

Light: "No, how long?"

L: "Well two bags of gummy bears a day-12 green bears a bag-one bag a night- um- well- A LONG TIME!"

Light: "Why did you save them?"

L: "Because there the best, every one knows that,"

Light: "Really," *Pops a bag of bears open*

L: "NOOO!" *Grabs at bag*

Light: *Easily keeps L away with one hand wile eating green bears with the other*

L: "NOO! COME ON, JUST ONE!" *Eyes widen*

Light: "Nope Ryuzaki, not even one, these are way to good!"

L: "THAT'S WHY I SAVED THEM!" *Makes one last try at the bag, fail*

Light: "Yea, thanks for that" *Emptys one bag and tosses it to the floor,*

L: *Jumps on it. Not one bear! Sits on floor with knees to his chest* "Fine, if you wont let me have sweets, then I just wont eat!"

Light: "Ok Ryuzaki, ok."

_Ok, aww L's pouting, =(_

_Please, please, please comment!_

_(IV been having some problems uploading and it seems that the chapters IV been posting were a bit out of order. I think there fixed now so I would like to ask you to go back and re-read if you've been following the story so you are no longer confused. What can I say, it's my first fanfic.)_

_WaterPixy says (Green really is the best of all! Oh, and, BYE!)_


	6. Thud

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem, Chapter six.**

L: "Why did light have to lock me in here? Does he think I have no self control?"

Light: *Yells from the other side of the door* "I can head you, you-know, and no, you _don't_ have any self control!"

L: "I do too!" *Trys to stand up but the chain under the bathroom door won't let him*

Light: "OWW! Stop pulling on the chain, you're the one that won't take it off! And you do _not_ have any self control, who was, not ten minutes ago, licking empty lollipop and gum wrappers out of the trash?"

L: "Who, not 24 hours ago, took all my candy and ate it _all_ right in front of me?"

Light: "I did, and I didn't eat it all, not yet anyway. And it was for your own good. You don't need that much candy, it's not good for you."

L: "what do you care what is good for me, and what is not?" *moves to a crouch, puts thumb in mouth*

Light: "Does it bug you when I do this?"

L: "YES! IT DOES!"

Light: "Good, because this chain bugs me!"

L: "The chain is necessary for this investigation, monitoring my sugar intake is not!"

Light: "Yea yea, whatever," *looks over to the pile of candy on the floor beside him.*

L: *Gets down low to the floor so he can see what Light is doing* "How much of that candy are you going to eat li-I- HA-HA"

Light: "What did you say?"

L:…..

Light: "This isn't going to work Ryuzaki,"

L:…..

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: *Thud*

_Ok, ok I know, short right?_

_Well I feel like crap right now (some stomach bug thing) and your lucky you got that_

_Comment? Please?_

_-WaterPixy_


	7. Dreaming Orange

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem, Chapter seven.**

L: *thud*

Light: "Ryuzaki? What was that?"

L:…..

Light: "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

L:…..

Light: *Opens door a crack* "Ryuzaki? Where ar-, Ryuzaki, get up,"

L: "ZZZzzz…"

L: "I told you that you would be sorry Light,"

Light: "Let me go Ryuzaki, this is not funny!"

L: Why should I let you go? *Puts orange lollipop in mouth*

Light: "Because this is pointless, what are you going to get out of this?"

L: "My candy, and now, I know you won't take it again!" *L looks at his handy work, Light was chained up to a chair hands behind his back, with another set of hand cuffs. And each leg was chained to the chair legs as well."

Light: "Now how are you going to help with the investigation? You're chained to me!"

L: "I-um, didn't think about that, I-I-"

Light: "Get up Ryuzaki,"

L: "What are you talking about?"

Light: "come on, wake up!"

L: "What are-?"

L: *Sits up*

Light: "What are you doing? Were you sleeping?"

L: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CHAINS?"

Light: "Umm, what are you talking about?"

L: "WHERE DID MY ORANGE LOLLIPOP GO?"

Light: "Umm, I think you need some sleep,"

L: "SLEEP-HA HA- I DON'T NEED SLEEP I NEED CANDY-HA HA- HEE HEE- HA!"

Light: "What's wrong with you?"

L: "WHATS WRONG WITH _YOU?_ HA HA- I HU- umm….

Light: "Ryuzaki?"

L: "Whhaaaa…-" *thud*

_Ok that's all for right now._

_Sorry for the wait, internet was out_

_(I almost died from lack of fanfic!)_

_Please, please, please, please, pleassssse comment! ^.^_

_I __**must**__ know what you think! :\_

_WaterPixy~ "Bye-Bye!"_


	8. The First Step

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem, Chapter 8.**

L: "Whhaaaa…-" *thud*

Light: "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

L: "Where's my lolli pop, where's my lolli pop, where's my lolli pop…" *puts thumb in mouth* "snores."

Light *_thinks* "what's wrong with him?" _"Ryuzaki, you need to get up" *starts to roll L over*

L: "…" *gets up and runs away*

Light: "STOP RYUZAKI, WE ARE _ATACHED!_"

L: "AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa…." *running away*

Light: *Gets dragged along*

L: "Stops and turns around*

Light: "What are you _thinking?"_

L: *Stares off into space*

Light: "Ryuzaki?"

L: "Hee hee,"

Light: "What?"

L: "Hee hee hee ha ha ha…"

Light:…..

L: "Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA ha, where's my lolli pop Light? You have my lolli pop, I know you do!"

Light: "Ryuzaki, I ate them all, there's- there's no more left,"

L: "I know you have it! My orange lolli pop!"

Light: "I- I don't Ryuzaki, I-I,"

L: *Jumps on light*

Light: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"

L: "WHERE IS IT? I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!" *gets on Light's shoulders* "A-HA! GIVE IT" *grabs at the orange lolli pop in Lights back pant pocket*

Light: "GET OFF OF ME!"

L: *gets the lolli pop out of Lights pocket and jumps off onto the chair behind Light. Then jumps off the chair and pulling Light onto the chair, chained to it*

Light: "Let me go Ryuzaki, this is not funny!"

L: "Why should I let you go?" *Puts orange lollipop in mouth*

Light: "RYUZAKI!"

L: "I just had this dream, IM GOING CRAZY!"

Light: *_Thinks* Yes you are,_* *unwraps chain and gets up.* "What dream? What are you talking about? GIVE ME THAT LOLLIPOP!" *grabs at it*

L: "NOOO! ITS MINE!" *pulls it away*

Light: "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!"

L: "I KNOW!"

_Ok that's all, I know its been a while but there were some internet problems and then I has a major case of writers block,_

_That's all I have for now, ^.^_

_~WaterPixy_


	9. The Giggles

**Death Note, L's Sugar Problem. Chapter 9.**

L: "I KNOW!"

Light: "what?"

L: "I said I know I have a problem." *_**munches on lollipop**_*

Light: "wow."

L: "What? What is so shocking? This is all you have been talking about lately." *_**slurps lollipop**_*

Light: "I know, its just shocking to hear you say it."

L: "Light?"

Light: " What?"

L: "Can I have the rest of my candy back now?" *_**munch, munch**_*

Light: "what do you think?

L: "I THINK YOU NEED TO GIVE ME MY CANDY! HEE HEE HEE, HAAA!" *_**crunch**_*

Light: "Whats up with you?"

L: "Hee hee, HEE, HAAAA HAAAA! CANDY! I WANT MY CANDY!" *_**tosses empty stick**_*

Light: "You just admitted that you have a problem!"

L: "Yes but, HEE HEE hee, I didn't say I wanted to do anything about it! HA HA!"

Light: "Why are you laughing so much?"

L: "I have no, HA HA IDEA!"

Light: "I think you need to get some sleep."

L: "I THINK I NEED **CANDY!** HEE HEE, HA, ha ha, hee hee hee hee…."

_OK OK, i know i haven't posted anything in a really REALLY long time, and im sorry if there was anyone out there who wer really reading my fanfic, but there has been some crap going on right now that makes me want to pull out my death note and kill off some of the people in my life in some vary VARY interesting ways._

_I have MAJOR writers block so this is all I have for right now, hope to get some more up ASAP._

_Please, please, please comment and tell me what you think of it for being my first fanfic._

_WaterPixy~_


End file.
